


【洋岳】欢迎回来

by Pumpkin_pie



Series: ONER [1]
Category: ONER
Genre: M/M, 三观不正, 反社会人格, 斯德哥尔摩综合症
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24420742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkin_pie/pseuds/Pumpkin_pie
Summary: 只有脑洞，没有文
Relationships: 洋岳 - Relationship
Series: ONER [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763542





	【洋岳】欢迎回来

大概是个岳岳黑化的故事，以前是个好人，被洋洋教唆杀了人（？）在岳岳做完这一切后拥抱他。

木子洋搂着满手是血的男人，温柔的抚摸着对方的头，贴在他的耳畔轻声说：“欢迎回来。”

洋洋大概是反社会人格，岳岳是斯德哥尔摩患者


End file.
